


Imagine Seeing Steve Laugh the First Time

by Musichowler



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 20:37:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16667872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musichowler/pseuds/Musichowler
Summary: What it says on the tin.





	Imagine Seeing Steve Laugh the First Time

The first time you saw him laugh, really laugh with genuine humor, it took your breath away. He had his head thrown back, hand to his chest, and the light made him glow. You stopped, breath catching in your throat as you watched, the rich sound of his laughter washing over you like liquid warmth. If you had been able to think at all, it might have been something along the lines of “oh god, hes gorgeous” or “I wanna know what the joke is” or even “I want to make him smile like that” but no. All thought stopped. Warmth bloomed in your chest, and in your cheeks as you stepped back slightly, not wanting to intrude. But from then on, oh, you were determined. Somehow, some way, he was going to smile like that at you.


End file.
